


Asmodeus's Curse

by Sandylee007



Series: Asmodeus's Gift [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: The story of the Lightwood-Bane family continues. In flashbacks we get to witness how their children grow up over the course of eleven years. Unfortunately Asmodeus' hold on Danya is still strong, and eventually her heart needs the Prince of Hell to keep beating. The events following a mission's horrific end reveal that their days of bliss are over. Will the whole family make it through? Or will Asmodeus' curse and the pull of Edom prove stronger?





	1. Bonds and Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, folks! The next part of this saga is ready to begin. (rubs hands together) In this one, we’ll see the kids grow up. AND. There’ll be a relationship that I’ve wanted to add for a long time but I’m still nervous to include. I really hope that you won’t hate me for it...! (Don't worry, I won't pair anyone with Asmodeus, LOL.) AND for everything else that’s gonna happen... (gulps)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Noooope, I still don’t own a darned thing. Having to type that over and over again just twists a knife in a wound. (cries) (I WISH I did own something to do with Malec, darned it!)
> 
> WARNINGS: Violence... Injury... Blood... Some gore... Language... Soooo, perhaps not for the youngest audience...
> 
> ABOUT THIS STORY’S TIMELINE: WE’LL BE TIME-SKIPPING A LITTLE BIT. In this first chapter we’ll see a transition to the future. The following chapters will each contain one flashback, so we get the chance to see how things came to the current point and how the children grew up.
> 
> Awkay, then... Are you ready? Because here we go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Alec and Magnus were given a couple of days to recover from their latest hurdle before Catarina visited them. Her facial expression revealed immediately that they wouldn’t like her news. While Max slumbered and the other kids were preoccupied the adults gathered to the living room.

Catarina had an unnervingly solemn look on her face. “I’m so sorry that I have to share this with you. But... You need to know.”

Alec tensed up and it didn’t ease at all when he felt how tightly Magnus squeezed his hand. Like someone who was drowning and trying to stay afloat. “Know what?”

Catarina took a deep breath. “Helen and I did some tests, and... We found something that gives cause for concern.”

Both parents felt like the very ground was shaking. They squeezed each other’s hands painfully tightly. “Is this... about Max?” Magnus forced out. What if that nightmare wasn’t over yet?

“No.” Catarina sighed. “We... tested Danya. To see if she was also affected by the Hellfire. And... She was. With Asmodeus’ interference it strengthened her demonic side. Right now... She’s already almost as strong as Greater Demons.”

Alec’s eyes widened from horror. “But... How can a child withstand such power?”

Magnus had gone alarmingly pale during his friend’s revelation. “Because Asmodeus is helping her. I thought that I managed to break the connection between them, but... It was already too late.”

Catarina’s grim nod affirmed that assessment. “Asmodeus makes her stronger, protects her and attempts to corrupt her to a point where even you two won’t be able to save her. And when she’ll have to go to Edom because of her heart... His intention is to ensure that she never wants to leave.”

“I’m going to kill him”, Alec hissed, his eyes blazing.

“He knows that it’s what you two would wish to do. Which is why he resorted to foul play.” Catarina appeared nauseous. “He’s bound his and Danya’s life-forces together. Killing him... would kill her, too. And only he can break that connection.”

/

That night Magnus and Alec sat on the floor of their balcony. Arms wrapped around each other and deep in thought. “Catarina said that she’s going to keep researching with Izzy and Helen.” Alec needed to remind himself that they hadn’t lost this battle, their most important battle, yet. “They’ll find something.”

“And if they don’t...” Magnus clenched his jaw. “Asmodeus is strong. But so are we. We’ll fight back with everything we have.”

“Not tonight, though”, Alec concluded. Their daughter wasn’t going anywhere that night, least of all to hell. He pulled his beloved to his lap and kissed him soundly. “Tonight... we have other plans.” They both needed the distraction, before they’d be ready to process the newest emotional blow.

Magnus seemed to agree. The warlock smirked, one elegant eyebrow arching. “And what sort of plans are we talking about, Angel?”

Alec’s hands were already... everywhere. Under the smaller man’s shirt, in his pants... “I... don’t think angels... want anything to do with this.”

/

On a rainy Monday Simon and Izzy introduced their daughter to their friends and family. Alec and Rebecca were the first ones who had the honor to meet the little one. Magnus entertained Danya, Max, Rafael and Rebecca’s five months old daughter while the others gathered to the shiny new nursery. Izzy glowed and Simon had never appeared so proud. And the baby...

“Holy...!” Rebecca held her tongue on the last moment. “She’s so beautiful! Iz, she looks just like you!”

Izzy grinned. If her eyes shone from moisture, no one would’ve dared to tease her about it. “You have no idea how many people have said that after seeing her picture.”

Simon cleared his throat and shifted slightly. “So, we... actually wanted to talk to you first for a reason. Because, we’ve kind of thought about a name and...”

“Honey.” Izzy gave her husband’s hand a tender squeeze. “Babbling.”

The vampire went on after a sheepish grin. “We’d like to know if you approve. Because... We’re planning on naming her Alexandra Becky Lewis-Lightwood.”

“Lightwood-Lewis”, Izzy corrected instantly. Then shrugged. “We’re... still polishing that part. But... How do you feel about the rest of it?”

Rebecca squealed as loudly as she could without disturbing the child’s rest and hugged both parents. Alec settled for a nod and a barely-there smile. It wasn’t until an hour later, while Simon and Rebecca were busy with the children, Magnus encountered a sight that made his eyes soften. In the nursery Alec embraced Izzy tenderly and protectively, all steel gone from his face. The archer whispered something that made his sister shed a couple of happy tears. The warlock withdrew soundlessly to give the siblings privacy.

That same day Alec, Magnus and Rebecca were officially named Alexandra’s godparents.

/

It saddened Magnus, greatly, how few solid memories he had of his and Alec’s first wedding. But he did recall that it happened at the Institute. Which was the perfect statement to the Clave that times were changing. The second time Magnus wanted their wedding to be only about them and their family. Something small and intimate. Which would’ve been very unlike the person he once was. (Well, the person he wanted the world to see him as, anyway.) 

They could’ve gotten married anywhere in the whole world. But New York was their city, their home. Where Alec was born and grew up, where they met, where they fell in love, where two of their three children were born. Where they sacrificed everything to protect what mattered the most.

So, in a tiny but breathtakingly beautiful park most people overlooked, they renewed the promises they once gave each other.

This time no one walked anyone down the isle. Holding hands, Alec and Magnus completed their journey side by side, as one. Just like they intended to face the rest of their immortal lives.

Surprising Magnus, Alec had suggested that they’d write their own vows instead of speaking the traditional ones. The Shadowhunter went first, appearing heartwarmingly nervous. “I spent the past two days trying write this long and perfect, fancy speech. But when I saw you this morning...” The corners of the archer’s lips quirked upwards at the memory. “You showed the kids a new magic trick. Then you looked up and smiled at me, in that way you never smile at anyone else...” The man had to pause. “I tore my speech to shreds after that, because I realized that it wouldn’t have done you and us any justice. No words ever could.” He squeezed his husband’s hands. “Thank you, for fighting for us in the beginning, when I did everything I could to fight against us.” By the angel, he almost married someone else! “Thank you, for loving me, even when I made it difficult.” Oh, how many times he tried to push Magnus away, how many times he lashed out...! “Thank you, for giving me everything I’ve ever dreamed of.” He glanced subtly towards where their kids were. “Thank you, for never giving up, for always making it back to me.” He would’ve touched his beloved’s glamoured facial scar. But such contact was reserved for when they were somewhere private. Instead he slipped a ring to its rightful place. “You’re my world, and it’s my honor to promise to spend forever with you. Again.”

Magnus was fighting visibly to contain his emotions. The warlock’s voice was incredibly soft when he finally spoke. “Oh, Alexander... I have so much to thank you for, too." Moist, adoring eyes locked with his. "Thank you, for surprising me every day in the best ways by just being you.” A tender hand brushed his cheek, and he leaned to it instinctively. “Thank you, for being brave enough to fight for us where it counted.” Based on the twinkling in the centuries old man’s gaze, he thought about their very first kiss. (Which he by then knew was a real memory, not sweet fantasy.) “Thank you, for giving me the family I imagined I’d never get to have.” Magnus had been all alone for so long. Never again. They had a big, constantly growing family to ensure that. “Thank you, for not letting the ugly parts of me, inside and out, scare you away. For accepting me, even with all my scars and package.” Despite all therapy those insecurities would always linger, and they’d fight them together. The next part was uttered barely audibly. “Thank you, for giving me a reason to keep fighting.” They both knew, chillingly well, how close the older man came to giving up in the worst way. A steady hand slipped a ring to his slightly trembling one. “I may have lived for a long time before you, but you are the love of my life. You are the first and last of great many things for me. And I will forever be your loving husband.”

They’d been tested hard by fate and even death. They’d lost far too much. But their love prevailed.

Brother Zachariah looked at them with a smirk. “Well... Now we have the official part out of the way.” The man lifted his chin, appearing fond, amused and proud. “It is my utmost pleasure to pronounce you two married. And because I know how eager you are to get to it, this is the part where you may kiss.”

Which the newly re-wedded husbands did, gladly, and in some bizarre way it felt like a first kiss.

/

They held the reception at Magnus’ club, which was where their story began what felt like a lifetime ago.

Dancing with Magnus to the melody of ‘What a Wonderful World’, Alec tightened his grip on his newly re-married husband. From the corner of his eye he saw their friends and family gathered to celebrate. They all looked so happy that it made his heart clench.

“Alexander?”

Alec swallowed thickly. He felt stupid, but couldn’t stop the emotional overload. “I just... I wish we could freeze time to this moment.” Where he had his whole world, everyone he loved, in one room, safe and content.

Achingly gently, Magnus placed both hands to his cheeks and ensured that their eyes met. Very few, if any, of the things the archer had ever seen were as beautiful as the smile he was gifted with. “Then let’s stop time. At least for a little while.”

The kiss they exchanged did just that.

Later that evening the party came to an end in a manner that was befittingly dramatic for their family. Izzy yelped, loudly. The reason became apparent when the couple noticed that her shoes were wet and there was a small puddle of liquid on the floor. Clary, who’d been talking to her sister-in-law, had wide, petrified eyes. “I... I think my water just broke.”

/

Clary and Jace’s son came into the world the following morning. After the long, harsh birth Clary was exhausted and Jace was very obviously unsteady on his feet. But Alec had never seen his parabatai so happy, had never felt that kind of love radiating from his brother.

While Magnus hugged his Biscuit, Alec and Jace embraced for a very long time, savoring the moment. The smaller man was beaming like the sun outside while nodding towards the baby who slept in Clary’s safe arms. The child had his dad’s golden hair. And when they opened a crack, they saw that he had the beautiful, warm eyes of his mom. “Alec, meet Stephen Lucian Lightwood.” (Which, apparently, was the family Jace would forever consider his own. The acknowledgement made Alec feel warm inside.)

A few days later Alec and Magnus were asked to be the second new little one’s godparents as well.

/

##### Eleven Years Later

/

Time is a funny thing. Especially for those who are immortal. After over sixteen years of being one, Alec was far from used to it. (Magnus once pointed out that he wasn’t used to it, either.)

He saw the first hints of silver in his mom’s hair, and realized that he’d never grow grey.

He saw Danya tackle Izzy down during a sparring session, despite his sister not holding back, and realized that he’d never grow slow.

He saw the first crow’s feet by Jace’s eyes, and realized that he’d never stop looking like he was in his early twenties.

The most painful thing of all, though... It was watching Rafael grow up from a boy into a young man. And realizing that he’d outlive his son.

Thinking about those things... Understanding that after everything he’d lost, the worst was to come... It would’ve driven Alec insane if he would’ve overthought it. (Like he was always overthinking everything else.)

So when his mom scowled and considered dying her hair, he told her not to because the silver made her look even more beautiful. When Izzy complained that she was out of shape he told her not to worry, because she’d always have her brother to save her ass. (She rolled her eyes. They both knew what the other meant.) Whenever Jace’s smile revealed a new, barely visible line Alec did his best to ensure that his brother would smile more. (Because each line was evidence of a happy life.) And with Rafael... He treasured every single second.

To cope Alec also talked to the one person who understood best. Magnus had dealt with the fear and ache that were new to Alec for hundreds of years. The warlock was a listening ear when the archer needed one. Helped ground him to the here and now, reminded him that in their unpredictable lives there was no telling what tomorrow would bring.

That unpredictability was the most bitter lesson yet, one on which they’d been educated far too many times. To a point where Alec grew paranoid. Their lives had been good, close to perfection, for years already. It scared the Shadowhunter. Because after over sixteen years of immortality he’d learned all too well how fleeting perfection was.

One cloudy Tuesday evening he was one his way to his office when a fire message proved him right.

Alec read the words twice. It took some time before they sunk in. When they did he sought support from a wall. Which was ironic, because he felt like the walls were closing in on him. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think...

‘_Something went wrong on the mission. Rafael was injured. It’s bad._’


	2. The Pain of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael’s horrible injury makes feelings boil over. And reveals a relationship not everyone is ready to accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up this chapter took longer than I’d expected. BUT. Here we are! (rubs hands together)
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for the comments and listings the first chapter received! It means the world to me that you’ve joined this part of the journey. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay... Are you ready? I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> Before we start... CHECK THE ENDING NOTE FOR NEXT WEEK’S EXCEPTIONAL UPDATING SCHEDULE!

##### Danya six years old

/

“You do know that the Head of the Institute is expected to make an appearance today, right?” Magnus sighed heavily when Alec stiffened. “I know how you feel, I feel the same way. But you can’t stall going there with him forever.”

Alec inhaled a deep, shuddering breath. “I just... I can’t stop thinking about when Max started his training. And I can’t stop fearing that...” The archer trailed off, the memories of the day when his brother died striking him mercilessly.

Magnus kissed his cheek. It made him feel better. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Alec took his husband’s hand and held on tightly, desperately. “Be here when I get home?” He knew that the warlock understood what he meant. _Don’t ever leave me again, I can’t lose you._

This time Magnus kissed his lips. And squeezed his hand back. “I’ll be right here.”

Lay on his stomach on their bed, Alec had his wings revealed. Sunlight made the gold on them shine brightly. Baby Max, who lay right next to him and partially below him, had been playing with his feathers. Completely transfixed by them. The pair had been waiting eagerly for their youngest to utter his first word. That morning it finally happened, while the child caressed one wing tenderly. “Angel.”

Alec couldn’t help but grin joyously, all stress forgotten. Magnus chuckled fondly, to which Max responded with giggles. “Yes, Little Blueberry. Daddy is definitely an angel.”

/

It’d been a long year, full of ups and downs. After everything their family had gone through recovery took time. A lot of it.

Even after a year Danya couldn’t stop being scared. Her papa literally died for a while, and she felt it. Her daddy almost died. Perhaps for real, too – adults always cut their hushed conversations short when they noticed her. Max almost died. The only one who hadn’t nearly left her was Rafael.

And that morning he was finally allowed to start the official Shadowhunter training. He might’ve been accepted even sooner if the Clave hadn’t been suspicious of his past connection to the Circle. In the most secret corner of her heart Danya wished that he wouldn’t have been accepted at all. She was young but observant. She’d noticed how dangerous missions could get.

But now the day she’d been dreading had come. And she didn’t know how to hide her sheer terror while watching Rafael tying up the boots of his training gear. It’d take time before he’d head to actual missions, her daddy had explained it to her. But she knew what the outfit symbolized, and couldn’t stop her head from filling with horrific worries.

Rafael noticed, of course. And frowned. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Danya smiled bravely. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”

Rafael arched an eyebrow. “And because you’re fine you look like you’re about to cry?” Which was when one treacherous sob escaped her. He sighed heavily. “Hey...! None of that.”

“Promise me that you’ll stay safe.” Danya was hugging him before she’d even registered that she was moving. “I know that you can’t really, really promise it, but... Say it, please.”

“Okay. I’ll do everything I can to stay safe. And you know what else?” Rafael tightened his hold on her. “I’ll always do everything I can to protect you, too. Because that’s what big brothers are for.”

Hearing him label himself as her brother made Danya feel warm all over. She didn’t dare to mention it out loud in fear that he’d never say it again. Instead she embraced him with all her might and wished that she’d never have to let go.

/

##### Present time

/

Alec’s legs seemed to weight a ton each while he made his way towards the infirmary. He encountered several people but none of them tried to talk to him. By then they’d all heard what’d happened and knew that he wasn’t in the mood for listening to anyone.

Well, just about anyone.

Danya paced around the waiting area, a haunted look in her unglamoured eyes while she muttered something under her breath. Most of her long, almost black hair had escaped from the ponytail she’d tied them to. There was a chilling amount of blood staining her mission gear. Such that very obviously wasn’t hers.

Danya was somehow able to tense up further when she finally noticed him. “So... You got my message?”

Alec nodded. Every little part of him ached to embrace his child, who’d always be his little girl. But he could see that she wasn’t ready for a hug yet. “What happened?” He was mindful to keep his tone gentle. When it came to harboring guilt Danya was worse than both of her parents combined. He’d do everything he could to make her understand that this wasn’t her fault. First he needed to find out what went down, though.

Danya couldn’t bring herself to look at him anymore. Her body started to shake visibly. “There were two demons, not just one. And the second one... It was so fast...” She trailed off and wiped her eyes, smudging the makeup that was just like her papa’s. “Rafe, he... He was fast, too. Took the brunt of the attack.” She swallowed convulsively, like someone trying to keep themselves from throwing up. “My magic... I did everything I could, I swear! Everything papa taught me. What if it wasn’t enough?” She wiped her cheeks with an unsteady hand. “We had this... totally stupid fight. What if we never get the chance to talk it out?”

Ache slashed Alec. The life of Shadowhunters was extremely dangerous, he’d always known that. But nothing could’ve prepared him for this, for his own son’s injury. And his daughter was far too young to carry guilt like this on her shoulders. “None of this is your fault.” He kept his tone firmer than he would’ve liked to hammer his message home. “And your healing magic... I’m glad you were there, to help immediately. Chances are that you saved his life.” Angel, he wished from the bottom of his heart that Rafael would be alright! Finally knowing that the moment was right, and needing to hold at least one of his children, he wrapped an arm around Danya. She leaned into the comfort eagerly. “And trust me, Rafe knows that you love him, how much he means to you. He’d never, ever doubt that.”

Just then the infirmary’s doors slid open. Magnus appeared far paler than usual while walking out. But the warlock’s eyes softened immediately at the sight of them. “Just the faces I wanted to see.”

Danya calmed down a little further when their hug of two became a hug of three. But not entirely. “How is he?”

Magnus hesitated for a while. Clearly wondering what would be the gentlest way to deliver the update. “It’s... a little too early to say anything, sweetheart. Catarina, Isabelle and Helen are working hard to stabilize him and put together an antidote for the demon’s venom.”

“They kicked you out, didn’t they?” Under different circumstances Danya’s tone might’ve been amused. Apparently she needed a momentary distraction from being guilty and scared. (Didn’t they all?)

“Maybe.”

They looked to the left when a portal opened. Magnus and Danya braced themselves to strike back with magic if they had to. Such was hardly necessary. Because the one jumping through with a Shadowhunter’s grace was Max.

If Danya was a living and breathing example of what Magnus would look like as a woman, their youngest was more and more like Alec every day. Worry was loud and clear in the boy’s eyes. “I heard aunt Clary and uncle Jace talking. Is Rafe okay?” The authoritative tone was definitely his dad’s, which was endearing coming from an eleven-year-old.

Alec sighed. “We don’t know a lot, buddy. But he’s still hanging in there.”

Magnus gestured for the boy to come closer. “Come here.” The warlock snorted at his son’s initial reluctance. “Whatever Stephen’s been telling you, you’re not too old for it.”

Now that roll of eyes, was pure Magnus. Even on a day like that Alec’s heart soared when he saw Max’s familiar gesture. But a big boy as he might be, he still needed a hug. All four of them felt a little more whole when Max joined them.

Which didn’t keep their thoughts from straying towards their fifth, who was fighting for his life on the other side of a door.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Alec. “Max? Did you tell uncle Jace that you’d come here?”

“I... think I forgot.” The boy sounded genuinely apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

Alec and Magnus exchanged a look that was half amused, half exasperated. Their kids had always been good at scaring their babysitters. “He’ll find a way to ensure that you won't forget again”, the Shadowhunter mused. It was a promise and a threat.

They were almost able to forget what was happening for a second. Until the doors opened again. This time it was Catarina coming out. The look on her face revealed instantly that their torturous waiting game was far from over.

/

It was definitely one of the Lightwood-Bane family’s worst days. But at least they didn’t have to go through it alone. Jace, who practically sagged from relief at the sight of Max safe and sound, arrived first. Simon came soon as well, alerted by Izzy who was busy trying to save Rafael’s life. With the two men arrived their children, Stephen and Lexie, who started playing cards with Max like it was a perfectly normal gathering at one of their homes. Which seemed to be exactly what the boy needed. Danya couldn’t be comforted quite so easily. She slipped out of the room after making her parents swear that they’d let her know if anything changed. They let her go, knowing that she wouldn’t wander far.

Once she’d left Magnus buried his face to his hands. Magic crackled around them, itching to be unleashed. “Alexander, I... I’m so sorry, that I can’t do more than this.”

Alec wrapped one arm around his beloved and breathed in deep. It hurt because of how tense he was. “If you think you’re helpless... Imagine how useless I feel.” He didn’t have powers or any knowledge on putting together delicate medicine-lotions. While his son was horribly injured, possibly dying, all he could do was sit around waiting.

Magnus noticed the moment Alec’s breathing pattern changed. He’d had enough panic attacks to recognize an oncoming one. Pushing aside all his own pain and worries, he held on to the man he loved. “Alexander, breathe. In and out, nice and easy. I’ve got you. Just breathe.”

Alec squeezed him so tightly that it made breathing difficult. Clearly afraid that any given second he’d slip away. (He’d soothed his husband through great many nightmares where that exact thing happened.) “He can’t... Magnus, he can’t...! Not yet...” The archer trailed off, unable to voice both their darkest fear.

Magnus closed his eyes, relieved that Max was so preoccupied that the boy didn’t notice their distress. A tear, just one, slid down his cheek while his whole body shook from agony. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

A voice in the back of Magnus’ head warned him that the worst was yet to come.

/

Danya knew that her dad often headed to one of the Institute’s training rooms when he needed to unleash his frustration. That horrible, seemingly endless day she decided to give that technique a try. After slipping out of the infirmary she got rid of her blood-soaked gear and fought the urge to use her magic for burning it all up. As soon as she’d changed into clean clothes she started pummeling a punching bag with all her might.

It didn't help at all. Because with every punch she saw the demon attacking Rafael. With every kick she heard his scream. Or was it her own?

Eventually her intensity was too much on the punching bag. While its contents fell to the floor so did she, slumping to her knees. And howled from sheer anguish. “You promised!” Rafael wasn’t supposed to...!

Apparently the day could still get worse. Because Asmodeus’ unwanted voice spoke in her head. ‘_Why are you torturing yourself this way, Danya? All that power locked up inside you... Why wouldn’t you unleash who you really are? Let it go. Be who you were born to be._'

Danya emitted a loud, hissing sound. It hurt, so much, everywhere. In her head, in her chest... “Leave me alone!”

‘_Now why would I do that..._’ It felt like something was tugged under her ribcage. ‘_... when you will come home to me soon._’

That was when the pain in Danya’s heart intensified tenfold, without any warning. She groaned and tried to curl up, only to find that she was hurting far too much for that. It lasted for so long that eventually she couldn’t even breathe.

Dazed in the aftermath, she struggled to her unsteady feet. Hoping that a shower would make her feel better she decided to take one. What she found upon pulling off her shirt definitely didn’t improve things.

There was an ominous, bruise-like dark spot right above her heart.

/

One hour stretched to two. Two became five. Eventually Alec needed to be alone for a moment. And even more than that he needed to let out some of his frustrated fury. But what he needed the most was to see his son.

Catarina made perfectly clear that a lot of tests and treatment were still necessary. Despite the whole medical team’s best efforts Rafael wasn’t stable yet. Which meant that visitors weren’t allowed. Alec figured that a few stolen seconds was better than him losing his mind.

Stealthy and as unnoticeable as someone of his size could be, Alec sneaked to the infirmary. Finding the correct bed took a moment. When he did, he froze. And not only because of how pale, small, young and fragile the unconscious, already grown man looked. Apparently he wasn’t Rafael’s only visitor.

Andrew Underhill stood beside his son’s bed with his back towards him, holding the younger man’s hand tightly but tenderly. The sight might’ve been perfectly innocent. If the archer hadn’t noticed the way his friend’s thumb rubbed Rafael’s left ring finger. With his free hand the older Shadowhunter wiped his eyes.

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed while he tried to figure out what, exactly, he was witnessing.

He didn’t have a lot of time to wonder. Because without any forewarning one of the machines keeping an eye on Rafael emitted a shrill sound. And chaos erupted around the injured man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH, that was A LOT... This poor family! (whimpers) How bad, exactly, are things going to get before this is over...?
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts, comments? How do you feel about that hinted relationship? (Because while I’ve been planning on it almost from the moment Rafael was introduced, I’m nervous, heh.) Rants...? Because let’s face it, I’m a monster with these cliffies.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: While Rafael’s condition deteriorates emotions run higher still. And he isn’t the only one feeling unwell...
> 
> I’LL BE TRAVELING NEXT WEEK, SO I’M AFRAID THE NEXT UPDATE WON’T HAPPEN UNTIL MONDAY 26TH. (winces)
> 
> Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> (Small fun fact? I contemplated long and hard which surname Jace might’ve elected to use.)
> 
> And so we begin. (takes a deep breath) These poor darlings! They seriously can’t catch a break. But on a lighter note, BIG hooray to weddings AND new babies! (squeals)
> 
> Soooo... How was that for a start? Any good? PLEASE, do let me know! Comments ALWAYS brighter my days.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Rafael’s horrible injury makes feelings boil over. And reveals a relationship not everyone is ready to accept.
> 
> NEXT UPDATE COMING THIS THURSDAY.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
